Wearable technology devices are worn on a user's body and can be characterized as always on and accessible when activated. Wearable technology user adoption is forecasted to increase dramatically over the next several years. This increase is largely driven by an increase in sales of premium smart watches, smart glasses, and other wearable technology devices. As a result, this new class of technologies has gained increased attention from businesses and enterprise software developers.
The potential for applications of wearable technology in the workplace is considerable. One idea is to explore the use of wearable technology devices to help support and optimize the workforce in industry. Educating the workforce continues to be a challenge faced by businesses, governmental agencies, and other organizations. Providing a workforce with specific, relevant, and up-to-date information to enable workers to make decisions can substantially increase workforce productivity. Therefore it would be advantageous to utilize wearable technology devices to facilitate provisioning of relevant information to users of these devices to increase knowledge and influence behaviors.